Rosas
by Raayy
Summary: Dois anos após tudo ter terminado, Yuffie ainda guarda rancores. Como guarda rosas de petalas tingidas de um vermelho sofrimento. [YURI][YuffiexAerith][SongFic]


_Rosas._

* * *

**Título: Rosas.  
Autora: Raayy (saber sobre mim? Nyah! Visite meu profile).  
BetaReader: Ren-kun.  
Game: Final Fantasy VII.  
Casal: Aerith e Yuffie (imaginário).  
Gênero: Romance/Angústia/Yuri - Shoujo Ai/Song fic.  
Música: Rose (Abertura do anime Nana).  
Resumo: Dois anos após tudo ter terminado, Yuffie ainda guarda rancores. Como guarda rosas de petalas tingidas de um vermelho sofrimento.**

**

* * *

-

* * *

**E só me resta rezar.  
Rezar para que você esteja bem.  
Já não me importo com sua atenção voltada pra mim ou não.  
Antigamente eu era muito inexperiente, era como um buraco vazio e escuro.  
Cresci.  
Amadureci.  
Encolhida junto a cama, rezo. 

_Quando eu era escuridão naquele tempo lábios trêmulos...  
No canto do meu quarto e eu choro_

Prometi perante teu túmulo lembrar-me de ti para sempre. Lembrar-me de você sorridente, todas as vezes.  
Sei que você gostaria de que sua imagem fosse gravada assim.  
Mas toda vez que me lembro de que você não está por nós, eu choro.  
Choro de saudades de ti.  
Choro de amor por você.  
Choro com ódio dele, Sephiroth.

_Quanto mais meche, mais profunda é a ferida  
A promessa não cumprida fere - me_

Não adianta, dois anos se passaram e eu ainda continuo assim. Lembro-me de você, e choro.  
Levanto-me do lado da cama e passo a mão no rosto limpando as lágrimas.  
Meu olhos vão para a mesinha ao lado do pé da cama.  
Era pequena, um pouco longa, mas pequena e nada larga.  
Nela há uma fotografia tua, um laço rosa e um jarro de rosas.  
Lembro-me bem de como consegui esse laço.  
Cloud te carregava até o lago que seria teu túmulo, não notara.  
Não notara que o laço que prendia os teus cabelos tinha caído assim que ele a matou.  
Um laço rosa, que imediatamente percebi: Cloud jamais notaria sua ausência, peguei para mim.  
Vincent reprovou meu ato, mas não impediu nem me dedurou.  
E agora guardo o laço nesse altar que eu construi para a pessoa que eu considero minha deusa.  
Minha única deusa. Única dona do meu coração.

_Ninguém pode me salvar Deus, apenas um  
Que pare e nasça meu amor_

Eu sou como a flor que precisa ser regada.  
Preciso de você.

_Preciso do teu amor  
Sou como uma rosa quebrada_

O jarro que contém as rosas é raro, é de minha terra natal, Wutai. Nada melhor para abrigar essas rosas que cuido com tanto carinho.  
Sei que o recipiente não combina com ela, sei que as rosas não combinam com ela.  
Por mais que ela seja preciosa, como esse jarro é.  
Ela não combina com ele, por que ele é sofisticado, ela era simples.  
Mesmo que ela seja a "vendedora de flores", não combina com as rosas.  
Ela era linda e cheirosa como as rosas, mas não tinha espinhos.  
E por que escolho as rosas?  
Por que elas são vermelhas. Igual ao seu sangue.  
Por que elas representam o amor eterno.  
O amor eterno que tenho por ti.  
Lágrimas ainda tenho para aquela música.

_A tristeza que sobrevoa tua música  
A minha vida dolorosa que não tem lugar_

Acariciando uma rosa, a puxo.  
Olho para o vermelho intenso a segurando pelas pétalas, como se fosse um cálice.  
Aquilo parecia mais um cálice de vinho tinto sangue, e com ele nada tenho a comemorar.  
Com raiva fecho minha mão na flor, despedaçando-a.  
Preciso de você.

_Eu preciso do teu amor  
Sou como uma rosa quebrada_

Deixo os joelhos falharem e caio segurando a rosa em minha mão.

_Oh baby, salve-me da dor congelante  
Com teu sorriso, teus olhos, e cante para mim; agora; para mim_

Eu sou como essa rosa que facilmente se desmancha.  
Que pouco a pouco, sem sua água, apodrece.  
E você seria essa água pra mim.  
Estou apodrecendo...

_Eu quero necessitar do teu amor.  
Sou como uma rosa quebrada  
Eu quero necessitar do teu amor_

Desde a primeira vez que te vi com Cloud na floresta, não larguei mais do seu pé. Apaixonei-me, e não me dei conta.  
Não me importava com o que os outros pensassem, eu vivia atrás de ti.  
Se achassem que me apeguei mais a você como mãe, irmã, amiga, não importava.  
Eu só queria te seguir e decorar cada detalhe, cada traço, cada gesto seu.

_Quando você estava comigo naquele tempo  
Perseguia tua sombra_

Quanto mais eu tento bloquear este sentimento, mais ele volta.  
É a mesma coisa que parar de pensar em você todos os dias.  
Todos os dias há 2 anos.  
Pare-me.

_Correndo descalça pare-me  
Quanto mais fecho mais enroscado fico nesse amor  
Lenta e carinhosamente beije-me_

Por que isso teve que acontecer?! Sephiroth!! A culpa é toda daquele maldito de cabelo branco!!! Metido a Cetra nojento!  
É por causa dele que eu me afogo neste mar de escuridão.  
Quieta, lentamente, vou afundando cada vez mais.  
Raiva dele.  
Amor por você.  
Tristeza do cruel destino.

_Ninguém pode me salvar  
Como uma rosa congelada,  
quero dormir carinhosamente, meus rasgos_

Eu preciso de você. Não sou completa sem você.  
Sou apenas mais um quebra-cabeças sem várias peças.  
Incompleta.  
Humana.  
Caio pra trás deitando-me no chão, ainda segurando a rosa.

_Eu necessito do teu amor  
Sou como uma rosa quebrada  
A tristeza que seca minha alma  
Se desmorona a deprimente garota pequena_

Eu preciso do seu sorriso!  
Jamais hei de me erguer novamente sem ele!

_Eu necessito do teu amor  
Sou como uma rosa quebrada_

Por favor... eu queria te ver novamente. Eu preciso ver esse sorriso mais uma vez, mesmo que não seja dirigido para mim.  
Ele nunca me pertenceu mesmo.  
Ele era de Cloud, do seu antigo namorado, mas nunca meu.  
Só nas minhas mais doces e banais fantasias.  
Onde aquele olhar era dirigido para mim.  
O sorriso se depositava naquela face por minha causa.  
E você cantava.

_Oh baby, salve-me da dor congelante  
Com teu sorriso, teus olhos,  
E cante para mim, justo para mim_

- Yuffie...Tudo ficou branco derrepente, e num impulso me sentei.  
Uma mão tocou no meu ombro.  
Aquela voz...  
Eu tinha certeza de que agora ela estava sorrindo!  
Aquele sorriso... mas não tive coragem de me virar.  
Fiquei feliz apenas imaginando como o traço do seu sorriso poderia estar bonito.  
- Feliz aniversário, Aerith.  
- Cadê meu bolo?!  
- Pensei que você não vinha mais... - Disse sorrindo e fitando o branco com uma paz que eu não sentia a muito tempo.  
- É meu aniversário! Você acha que eu não viria ao meu próprio aniversário?!  
Aquele tom meigo e tão divertido.  
- Ano passado você não veio.  
- ... É, né Yuffie.  
Ela tirou sua mão do meu ombro e senti o peso do seu corpo nas minhas costas.  
- ... Por que você veio agora?  
- ... Queria te acalmar.  
Corei violentamente.  
- ??!!  
- Você parecia triste com o meu aniversário mesmo depois de dois anos... Eu agradeço o carinho Yuffie, mas não chore.  
- Ah...  
Eu que agradeço, você ouviu minhas preces.  
É por isso que te nomeio meu anjo.  
- Não se preocupe comigo.  
- Olha quem fala!  
- É... hahaha!  
Não controlei um riso, parecia que tinhamos voltado no tempo, e brincávamos com coisas bobas.  
Faltava a Tifa, mas eu não sentia realmente sua falta, apenas... antes ela estava sempre presente no meio dos risos.  
Eu não realmente sentia falta de Tifa, desde o começo eu queria a Aeris sorrindo para mim.  
Amor egoísta.  
Te queria só para mim, queria manipular sua atenção.

_Eu quero necessitar do teu amor...  
Eu era uma rosa quebrada  
Eu quero necessitar do teu amor..._

E ela também riu, mas eu deixei de sentir o calor que sua pele emanava contra a minha. - Yuffie, dá o meu lacinho para Marlene?  
- ... Por que?  
- Por que eu acho que vai ficar fofinho nela!  
Me peguei sorrindo. Claro que não era por causa disso, ela queria que eu me desprendesse do meu passado.  
Do nosso passado.  
... Que "nosso"? Sempre fui apenas eu.  
Eu e minha paixão platônica.  
Mas entendi ela, e obedeci, como sempre.  
Ela que me controlava mais.  
Ela me aborrecia.  
Ela ria comigo.  
- Hai. Respondi.  
- Yuffie-chan.  
- Hm? Olhava pro chão meio perdida.  
- Eu sempre estarei com você, e sempre sorrirei para você das nossas lembranças.  
Chorei.  
Eu já tinha voltado para o quarto, estava deitada e segurava a rosa.  
Um sonho!  
Olhei em volta, e o laço dela estava ao meu lado, dobrado com cuidado.  
...!! Eu tinha deixado isso na mesa... Olhei para a mesa e ela só tinha a fotografia, o jarro e as flores.  
... Você veio mesmo. Sorri deixando duas lágrimas escaparem. Mas dessa vez, eram lágrimas de felicidade.  
Passei a mão no rosto e o sequei.  
Aerith... você mal pode esperar o que eu vou fazer no cabelo da Marlene.  
E, depois, enfim, poderei descansar.  
Não existe cura para o veneno do amor.  
Apenas ir se perdendo.  
E aprendendo a conviver com ele.  
Agora, enfim, posso lidar com ele melhor.  
Me levantei e pegando o laço, saí do quarto deixando a rosa desmanchada no chão.  
Pétalas de rosas soltas, representavam as minhas lárgimas de sangue que chorei durante todo esse tempo, deixada pra trás.

Fim.

**

* * *

-

* * *

Nota da autora: Weeee /o/ enfim terminei espero que vocês gostem o-o'  
Eu sei que é um casal bem inesperado... Yuffie e Aerith, mas esse casal é fofinho, não? (Raayy faz puppy eyes)  
Enfim xD Agradecimentos a Ren-kun, que betou a Fic para mim, a Helga que me viciou nessa música XD e a Shii e a Kah que me incentivaram a terminar \o/  
Se você acha que a minha fic ficou legal, review onegai! Não existe reconhecimento maior que uma eeview elogiando o trabalho de uma escritora! xD**


End file.
